


It's Your Turn Now

by DeathLife97



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, POV First Person, vengeful spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLife97/pseuds/DeathLife97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Co-wrote this with my friend Kressida on deviantArt a while back, and since I just realized you can post original works here, I decided to post some things. Sorry for the spam on that tag!</p></blockquote>





	It's Your Turn Now

I was walking down an abandoned street.  I feel like somebody's behind me but when I turn around, no one was there.  I keep walking until I reach the park.  Then I hear the crows crow and the leaves of the trees rustle around me.  The wind starts blowing hard, and the clouds cover the sky.  I hear a trash can fall behind me.  But when I turn around I only see a homeless man looking for cans.  I start to walk faster, racing down the street to get home as fast as possible.  Something touches my shoulder.  And when I turn around I see my best friend.  She was severely injured in a car crash and died in the hospital a week earlier.  I back away slowly, but every step I take, she takes one closer.  I open my mouth to scream, but nothing comes out.  She grabs my hand and says,

                                

_"It's your turn now."_

I start to scream.  The next thing I know, I'm sitting up in bed, with a shadow standing over me, a note in my hand.  I open it with shaking hands.  It's says the exact same words but with a T signed at the end. I walk over to the window to get some fresh air, and see that the sky has turned bloody red.  I look at the ground and see bony hands pulling themselves up from the cemetery.  I hear a deep voice laugh. I also feel warm breath on the back of my neck.  A sweaty hand grabs my leg and pulls me through the floor. Since I can't speak to you myself, I've written this down in the hope that you won't share the same fate. Unfortunately, there's no use running or hiding. Because wherever you go, they will find you and they will kill you, since **IT'S YOUR TURN NOW!!!!!**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Co-wrote this with my friend Kressida on deviantArt a while back, and since I just realized you can post original works here, I decided to post some things. Sorry for the spam on that tag!


End file.
